


In the Daylight

by ectoBisexual



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Boners, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I didn't even TRY with this plot, In Public, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Sleepovers, Somnophilia, Uh h hh I'm gross this was actually so self-indulgent, not really but kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectoBisexual/pseuds/ectoBisexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba has always had more-than-brotherly feelings for his twin, but he has always been able to ignore them, not thinking them urgent enough to really think through. That is, until one night, he wakes up with a very pressing matter; and by matter, he means Sei's dick. And by /pressing/, he means: right into his ass. Too tired to think, he finds himself grinding back into the movements of his sleeping brother, more turned on than he could believe. Until one thing becomes very apparent: Sei isn't actually sleeping any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Daylight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kawaiirobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiirobot/gifts).



> Alternate summary: After one fatefully sexual sleepover together, the twins develop an unspoken, depraved relationship, and decide that it is better to just not talk about it. This could only end well!! thought Moron-Blue-Hair Seragaki.
> 
> Pretty much any dmmd related thing of mine, especially seiao/seracest, is for my cool-as-ice buddy Ashley, so !!! Another gift for my darling meme. Smut of ya bois Aobutt and Say. (This isn't even really a gift I had too much fun writing this I fucking love the blue haired incestuous wonder idiots, but anyway.) Didn't bother editing but it's p lengthy so !!! Enjoy, bby. <33

[1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mokC24vTPI).

 

It was late.

That was usually how these things happened, anyway: in the daylight, it was as if all of Aoba Seragaki's problems went away, bleached and white-washed to nothingness by the sun. But now, with the moon out and the stars shining obnoxiously through the open curtains in Clear's living room, the incessant tick of the clock on the wall, and his twin brother's boner pressed right into the small of his back, it seemed his problems were only going to get much, much worse.

This wasn't the first time he had woken up entangled in sheets with said twin brother. They'd always been close; ever since they were little and still getting around with band-aids everywhere and still held hands like it was a normal thing, Aoba had been closer to Sei than anyone. They didn't still share a bed or anything, but sometimes, if someone was staying over and had to take one of their beds, or they were at a sleepover (take now, for instance) they would wind up sleeping together anyway. And Aoba didn't mind this. No, of course he didn't; he didn't even mind the fact that, subconsciously or otherwise, his twin was a cuddler, and more often than not he would wake up forced into a life of Little Spoon action with the other wrapped around his waist or buried in his hair. He was used to it.

What he was not used to, however, was the feeling of his brother's dick pressed right against his ass.

His first reaction was to wriggle, because Sei was holding him pretty close and the exact feeling of a member pressing against him through mere thin fabric was a little more than distracting. Doing so, however, only caused his brother to shift back, which- oh, that wasn't... that wasn't exactly bad.

His heart thumped loudly in his ears. They weren't the only two in the room, everyone else sleeping peacefully around them, but everything was zeroing in on just him and Sei anyway. The press of hardness into his back, now, was actually a weird kind of comfortable. He liked the way he could feel its heat through the thin material of his boxers and Sei's. Shutting his eyes, it was easy to pretend that they were the only two in the world, and, without really thinking, he moved back against the press of his brother's hips, grinding his ass into Sei's pelvis. His eyes flew open again as he realised what he had done. And that... really wasn't bad. At all. It had felt really, really good.

Too far past his teen years to blame it on hormones, Aoba had never really stopped to question his relationship with his brother. They had always been close-  _really_ close- and had kissed on more than one occasion. Soft kisses, pecks on cheeks or perhaps-too-long lingering of Sei's lips on his before they went to bed at night. One time, he recalled, they had come home drunk from some party at Mizuki's and made out a little in the stairwell to their apartment, before Aoba promptly threw up and went upstairs to spend the rest of the night on a myriad of pain killers and crying into his pillow about how he was never drinking again. They had never discussed it. It wasn't one of those things you talked about, and whether Sei didn't remember or was just too embarrassed to say so, Aoba was simply glad they hadn't had to have the awkward conversation.

But the way his twin looked at him was something else.

It wasn't pure lust, not the way Koujaku had looked at him the first time they fucked in high school. (And then Noiz, when he had dated him, and Clear. Christ, his dating history was like anembarrassing list of people who still shopped at Hot Topic.) The way his brother watched him was always deeply intense, lowered lids and smiles. Once, when they were fifteen, he said he'd been having nightmares, bad dreams about being separated from Aoba as a kid and having to contact him subliminally to get him to come and save him. He'd spoken about them like he couldn't care less, like it was Just A Thing That Was Happening, but every time he woke up from them, he would give Aoba that look, that intense, I-just-want-to-be-close-to-you-for-five-minutes look. And even now, thinking of it gave Aoba the shivers.

Biting his lip, he ground his hips back again, pressing his ass directly against the member and suppressing a gasp by burying the side of his face into his pillow. The movement had sent a shot of heat directly somewhere low in the pit of his stomach, and, embarrassed, he felt his own cock give a feeble twitch of interest. A few more light grinds back against his brother and he was panting gently, excited. He reached down to palm himself through his boxers.

Doing so caused a moan, brief and so quiet it was barely audible, to escape his mouth. Still, it was enough that after one more shift backwards against Sei, he stopped, breathing hard and listening to see if it had woken anyone.

Aoba felt his cheeks warm up, and threw a glance around the dark of the room. They were sharing a mattress on the floor of Clear's living room, and only inches from them was Clear, peacefully curled up on the couch, but, thankfully, facing away from them. Noiz was another few metres away in his own sleeping bag, snoring loudly. Both of them appeared to remain asleep. Aoba breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't stop."

Aoba jumped at the voice, an embarrassing noise escaping his mouth before he slapped a hand over it to quiet himself. His brother nuzzled into his neck, not bothered; goosebumps trailed all the way from Aoba's ears to his arms as Sei brushed his lips over his neck, tongue snaking out between the part to plant a wet kiss right at the base where Aoba's throat met his shoulder.

"How long have you been awake?" he whispered back, shaking. Sei continued kissing his neck lazily, in no rush to explain himself- or remove his dick from where it was pressed right into Aoba's back.

"Hm? A while, I guess. Please don't stop, Aoba. It feels  _really_ good."

Aoba swallowed, another wave of arousal shooting through him at the words. He could feel his hands trembling. Unable to move, he lay frozen, breathing hard and shakily while Sei's lips continued to move across his neck.

"Aoba?" he asked again, still in a whisper. "Please. You're feeling good too, right?" And just like that, Sei reached down and palmed Aoba through his boxers. His hips jerked forward of their own accord, sharply. He let out a small 'ah', before slapping his hand over his mouth again, face aflame. He felt his brother smile against the back of his neck.

"You're already really hard. Were you planning on just touching yourself, right next to me?" he continued to palm Aoba's cock, feeling for his length through the material, his voice a murmur against Aoba's neck. "Grinding back against me, and hoping I wouldn't notice? Do you want me to touch you?"

Aoba buried his face in the pillow again. Unfortunately, since his brother knew him, he also knew his fault in asking an open question like that: nipping gently at his twin's throat, Sei reworded his question. "Do you want me to  _stop_ touching you?"

It took a moment, but, begrudgingly, Aoba swallowed his pride and gave a tiny shake of his head into the pillow. He felt, rather than heard, Sei chuckle under his breath. And then his brother started to really stroke him.

He felt Sei's hand slip under the waist band of his boxers, at the same moment that his twin started to grind again- and then it was a coordinated thing, Sei pulling him from his boxers to stroke in time with the thrusts of his own hips. Aoba turned his head into the pillow, whining softly under his breath. He didn't think that his face had ever actually been quite this red.

It didn't take long. He was already on edge from all the excited grinding before, and soon, his cry muffled into the pillow, he was jerking his hips forward into Sei's touch and coming. Sei didn't follow far behind; stifling his moans into the skin of his brother's neck, he picked up the pace, hands tight on Aoba's hips, before coming to a complete still. Panting.

They lay in silence for a while. Aoba listened to the silence of the room, Noiz's snoring, the tick of the clock. He felt the rise and fall of Sei's chest against his back and waited. After what felt like an eternity, Sei planted a kiss on the back of Aoba's neck and removed his crotch from the other's backside, snaking his arms around his twin's waist to draw him close.

"I love you," Aoba whispered, into the darkness and the surrounding shadows.

He didn't have to look to know Sei was smiling. "Love you, too."

 

 

 

2.

 

The next time it happened, they were a little more confident about things.

It was dark again, because Aoba found that good things always happened in the dark. This time, however, it was dark because neither of them could help it: nine o'clock on a Thursday night and they were both planning on heading to bed soon, classes tomorrow hanging like a foreshadowing slap in the face. They were both sitting on the couch, watching bad reality tv as always, when the lights went out. All of them, at once.

They both sat, stunned in the darkness, for a moment, as the reality settled in. Then, Aoba said, "Aw, shit."

They were both too lazy to stumble around in the dark for candles and matches, they decided, so they sat in the dark talking for a while, rather than just heading to bed like they should have been. Somehow, the conversation turned to that night at Noiz's- but rather than addressing the morality of it, Sei simply said, "I don't know. I keep thinking about it."

"Me, too," Aoba admitted, strangely confident in the darkness of their living room. "Is that weird? What we're doing is weird, right?"

Aoba was close enough to feel Sei shrug. Dodging the real question, he said, "I don't know. I keep thinking about how I want to touch you again. I've given up on thinking things like that through."

"You can," said Aoba, quietly.

"I know I  _can_ think them through, I just prefer-"

"No," Aoba interrupted, voice barely louder than a whisper; he moved to straddle his brother's lap suddenly, glad he couldn't see his blush in the dark of the room. Shaking, he fished for Sei's hand in the dark, and led it to his own crotch. "I mean, you can. You can touch me."

Sei said nothing. He simply cupped Aoba in his hand, as if contemplating what was beneath the fabric. He made a little 'hm' noise, thoughtful, as he shifted his hand to feel around the length. Aoba shuddered. His blush went all the way down to his toes, it felt like, and when Sei pulled him from his boxers to stroke him properly, he thunked his head down on his brother's shoulder, murmuring a quiet, "Ah."

Sei stroked him silently, the outline of his figure oddly expressionless and vague every time Aoba opened his eyes to look. The gentle outline of his features was too shadowed to really mean anything, and anyway, every time his eyes opened, they would always just find themselves shut again. With every upstroke Sei twisted his wrist in just the right way to pull those noises from Aoba, and with every noise he would kiss his brother's neck affectionately, sucking the flesh there into his mouth and playing it around his teeth, leaving marks, probably. After a while of just stroking him like this, Sei stopped, panting gently into Aoba's neck. Finally, he said, "wait right here," and all of a sudden Aoba was alone and confused in the dark.

"Sei?" he called, alarmed. He was suddenly cold everywhere his brother had been touching, and a mild sense of panic flooded him. It thankfully wasn't long before his twin materialised again in the shadows around Aoba, this time with something in his hand.

Before Aoba could even reach out to him, Sei was knocking him flat on his back, yanking his boxers off and kissing along Aoba's inner thigh. Aoba cried out at the sudden sensation of something cold and wet pressing against his entrance, and it took him a good moment or so to realise that it was Sei's finger; covered in lube.

"Sei, wh-  _oh._ " He shut up, hand flying to his mouth at the sensation of his brother's finger inside of him. He'd fingered himself (embarrassed, in the dark, under his covers) enough times to be expecting the stretch, and went still as he waited to adjust. Sei continued to lave wet kisses on the flesh of his inner thigh, in no apparent hurry as he moved the digit languidly in and out. He added another after a while, curling and uncurling the fingers, searching for- " _Ah!_ "- that.

"Aoba," Sei said, though he made no attempt to stop his assault on that particular spot, massaging it gently with both fingers, "can you get in my lap again? I want to kiss you."

Blushing and panting now too hard to do anything else, Aoba scrambled up to straddle Sei, both arms winding around his neck as he lifted his hips to accommodate for his brother's hand. He added another finger now, pressing into his prostate and twisting inside of Aoba until he could barely breathe. Hands shaking so hard he could barely believe it, Aoba fumbled for Sei's dick, clumsily trying to get it out of his boxers to stroke it, too.

He succeeded after a while, and, sighing softly into Aoba's collarbone, his twin used his other hand to jerk Aoba in time with the thrusts of his three fingers, licking at the skin of his throat again.

This time when he came, it was loud and not at all resigned; his hips jerked up into Sei's hand, he bit down on his neck, hard, and he moaned so loud his teeth vibrated his brother's skin. Sei was close behind, his own moans more like whines, whorish and quiet into Aoba's throat. They both just sat there for a long while after, kissing lazily, in no rush to move. But then the lights came back on.

Aoba blinked, surprised, before his gaze evidently moved to where he and his brother were both very much still naked from the waist down. Cheeks flushing, he moved to stand up, scratching his neck. "Well... I'm gonna go to bed," he said, not without total awkwardness. "Class tomorrow. I'm just gonna... yeah."

On his way out, he hesitated, ducking back into the room to say, "Goodnight. Love you, Sei."

He barely heard Sei's confused "I love you too", he hurried away to bed so quickly.

 

 

 

3.

 

The next time it happened wasn't in the dark, but Sei wasn't there to see him, so it might as well have been.

Aoba didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about it, because then he knew he'd want to start labelling it and getting down to the  _why_ s of why he was so attracted to his brother, and that was territory for about a million other things Aoba did not want to think about.

Thinking about it only did so much worse, though, and within minutes he was hard, groaning into his hands at the insatiability of his own dick. He had only just started to touch himself when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Of course it was Sei, and of  _course_ he'd ask something like that. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Aoba forced his voice to be normal and said, "Nothing much, what are you doing? Aren't you meant to be with Mizuki?"

"I left to get some food," said Sei, sounding happy. Cars sped by in the background; Aoba frowned.

"Are you on the phone while you're meant to be driving?"

"I haven't started the car yet," Sei laughed, and oh, he had such a pleasant laugh. Aoba debated whether it would be totally immoral to start touching himself again, just a bit. His brother's voice did things to him that it really should not have. "I just thought I'd call and see how you are," he continued, and Aoba thought, screw it, as his wrist started to move again, "since I'm not going to see you for a few days, and-" Sei cut off as Aoba whined, gently, into the phone. He slapped his hand over his mouth, humiliated. Oh, fuck.

Sei's response to the noise was blunt. "Are you touching yourself?"

Aoba nodded. He couldn't bear to say it out loud.

"Aoba?"

"Yes. I am."

Sei was quiet for a while, but Aoba could hear his breathing, slow and steady. Finally, "...How are you doing it?"

"Sei-"

"You should get on my bed," continued his brother, in a calm, even tone. "You should get on my bed, and... and don't hang up, okay?"

Swallowing, Aoba complied.

Once there, he informed his brother, wriggling nervously to settle into the covers. They were soft, fresh cotton that smelt like Sei; lazily, he began to palm his dick. He could hear Sei breathing.

"What are you wearing?" 

"I'm hanging up," Aoba informed his twin, who on the other end of the line burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry," he managed after a while, still with the aftershocks of heavy laughter. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean- are you still dressed, is what I was asking?" and the moment he said it, the mood returned; Aoba's eyelids drooped as his brother's tone veered off into one of soft want.

Aoba nodded, then realised Sei couldn't see him. "Yes," he said, voice suddenly very quiet. He could feel his cheeks starting to flush. "My boxers and... oh, no," he groaned, looking down. He could hear Sei on the other end, confusedly asking him "what" over and over, since he was not replying. Finally, arm slung over his eyes, he said, "This is so lame. It's  _your_ t-shirt."

"You're wearing my t-shirt?" asked Sei. His voice was low, and soft. "Aoba... are you still touching yourself?"

He was. He said so, balancing the phone in between his chin and shoulder so that he could toy with one nipple with his other hand still down his boxers. He panted gently into the phone, the depravity of the entire act getting to him more than anything. Quietly, he said, "I miss you."

He could hear the smile in his brother's voice. "I miss you too, Aoba. I just... I can't wait to come home. I want to touch you so bad."

"Sei," he said, or rather moaned, embarrassed. "Don't, it's-"

"Don't say it's weird, please," said Sei, sounding borderline-desperate. "You didn't think it was weird the other night, when I was-"

"Ahh, I know what you did!" Aoba interrupted. His face was on  _fire_ now. The blush went all the way down to his chest, he could feel it- and suddenly, all he could think about was what Sei might look like in the light, touching him like this. What would his cum-face look like? Would he blush? He tried to picture his twin, always so nice and put-together, totally losing it at what Aoba was doing to him. He whined into the phone.

"...God, you're beautiful," Sei sighed, and Aoba shut his eyes, humiliated.

"You can't even see me!" he defended, but he could not keep the implications of what he was doing out of his tone.

"I don't need to see you," said Sei. "I see you all the time. I  _know_ how beautiful you are, and I can hear it in your voice. Are you fingering yourself yet?"

" _No,_ " said Aoba. He hadn't been planning to. A quick jerk to some messed up thoughts of his brother, that was what this was meant to be, before said brother called him. Burying his face to the side just brought him closer to the phone, and closer to the even sound of Sei breathing. 

"Do it," he said.

"Sei-"

"There's lube in the top drawer of my night stand. Lift your hips. And put the phone on speaker."

Aoba did as he was told, even though he was blushing like mad and seriously considering hanging up and running away forever. He placed the phone, now on speaker, on the bed beside the pillow, and lubricated a few fingers before lifting his lips just as he was told to do. "Okay," he said, as he slid the first digit in down to the first knuckle. "I'm doing it."

Sei audibly sighed, content, and Aoba had to fight the urge to moan out loud in trying to picture what his brother might look like right now. 

"God, I can't wait to see you. In the light this time, okay? I want to see your face when you're making all those pretty noises."

Aoba whined out loud despite his best wishes, the end of the noise veering off into a half-sob as he realised how desperate he was. He wanted Sei so badly he couldn't stand it.

"I'll fuck you on either of our beds, or a wall, or the kitchen counter. I don't mind," he continued, sounding more breathless than before. "Whatever you want. You are so precious, Aoba. Have you found your-"

"Aah!"

Sei laughed under his breath. "Shh, I'm here. Good boy. Are you pretending it's me?"

Aoba just moaned in reply, straining his wrist to press against the spot that sent waves of heat and electricity all throughout his body. Sei's voice in his ear was calming, coaxing. His brother sounded amazing and all he wanted was to cling to him until he couldn't think straight any more. 

"I'll make you feel really good, as soon as I see you. I promise," continued Sei in a gentle tone, like he knew how overloaded Aoba was becoming. "I'll go really slow if you like, work you up to a burn. I'll grip your hips tight and fuck you until you see stars."

" _Sei._ "

"God, I love the way you moan my name. I love you. I want you so bad, shit. That's not strange, is it? I don't think it's strange."

"Sei-"

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here. Where was I? I'll bite your neck, the way you like it, the way that always makes you cry. You're pretty when you cry, did you know that? And I'll say lovely things to you while I'm fucking you, so that you feel a little more grounded. Aoba, are you-"

"I'm close," Aoba gasped out, speeding up the movements of his wrists. He was so close, he felt like sobbing, tears spring to his eyes. "Please don't stop," he whispered. "Please. Keep talking."

"I love you. I love you so, so much. And I don't care that you're my brother, because I want to do the dirtiest things to you- I want to bend you in half and make you see white, and- and I want to kiss your chin and make your thighs quake- you're so beautiful, I want to touch you everywhere, make you feel  _so_ good- Aoba-"

Aoba came with a sharp cry, hips jerking up so abruptly that he almost nudged the phone off of the bed with his chin. He lay there a few moment, panting and seeing absolutely nothing other than the white colour of his roof, before it became apparent that Sei had said his name a few times.

He took the phone off of speaker and brought it to his ear, bone-tired and weak.

"Aoba-"

"Sei," he said back, voice almost a whisper. He could hear his brother's sigh of relief. 

"Aoba. Did you-"

"Yeah," he said back, interrupting. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. I have to go, but I'll be home soon, okay? Tomorrow."

"I love you."

Sei's tone could not convey the sunshine-idyllicy of his smile. "I love you, too."

 

 

4. 

 

The time before  _the time,_ it was in the light, but neither of them were really touching.

They had planned to meet up with friends on the Saturday, which, unfortunately, was the day Sei was getting back- and when his train ran late by forty minutes, neither of them had any time to do what they really wanted. Aoba ran about the house in search of his keys, already running late. Sei had just walked in the door, and there wasn't even time to greet him- he just shouted a hey, completely ignoring it when Sei said his name, twice, still in search of his keys.

"Aoba," Sei said again, clearly amused. Aoba bent to look over the chest of drawers. Maybe the keys had fallen-

"Ah!" he gasped, sharply, at the sensation of a hand sliding down the back of his pants. He could feel his brother smiling into the back of his neck, breathing him in.

"Mm. Missed you."

"Sei, we don't have time to- _ahh_ , what are you _doing_ -"

And just like that, whatever Sei had slid up inside of him looked like it was going to stay there as he pulled his hand from Aoba's pants, and took him by the hand, dangling the keys in front of his face. "Ready to go?" he asked, but he didn't give his brother a choice as he tugged him along and out the door.

Though he didn't exactly want to, it wasn't long before Aoba forgot about the matter altogether, laughing along with his friends and enjoying himself. It was nice to have the stress of school taken away from him for once.

And then, all of a sudden, the thing inside of him started vibrating.

"-and then, as I wAS SAYING," his voice went up a few octaves, alarming his friends, who threw strange glances at him and each other. Aoba's face went beet red. He searched the table to find the smug expression of his brother, who had his chin in his hand, the other somewhere in his pocket. 

"Aoba?" Koujaku asked, frowning. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," Aoba stammered, but he had gone totally stiff all over. He wouldn't be able to act like nothing was wrong; the thing was vibrating at full force, and it was wedged just shy of his prostate; he felt his legs start to shake. "Anyway... I forgot what I was saying. Clear, how are classes?"

Clear launched into some tale, drawing the attention of everyone at the table away from Aoba. They were with friends, and in a  _crowded restaurant_ of all places... he tried to meet his twin's gaze, but the other just continued to stare at nothing, looking pleased with himself.

Before long, his face was totally red, his breath coming out in short huffs as he squirmed in his seat. A few of his friends were throwing him weird glances, but otherwise, no one really seemed phased enough to question his odd behaviour. Aoba was about ready to kill his brother, though. If he didn't stop soon, he was going to-

The vibrating cut off all at once, and Aoba looked up, surprised gaze crashing with Sei's. Sei looked sheepish, but mouthed 'i love you' nonetheless. Shaking his head, Aoba mouthed 'i love you too', before turning back to the group and trying to dive back into the conversation as normal again.

 

 

5.

 

The time after that that it happened, Sei and Aoba crashed through the front door of their apartment, already at each others' throats.

Aoba was slammed against the wall adjacent to their door as it slammed shut behind them, his brother laving at his neck desperately, as if they hadn't touched in weeks. "Aah-" he broke off into a longer, deeper moan, Sei's hands already going to unbuckle his pants. "Ah, Sei- fuck."

Barely breaking their kisses for air, the two gradually made their way to Aoba's bedroom, clothes coming off in the process. Aoba had no chance to make for the bed; suddenly, Sei was picking him up, and he was against another wall, back stretching all lithe as he wrapped his arms- and legs- around his twin. Sei ground them together, breathing hard into Aoba's neck in between licks.

" _Sei_ -" he moaned, probably for the millionth time. " _Please_. Please, _please_ fuck me. I missed you."

Sei paused, visibly trembling with the effort of his own self-control. "Not yet," he said.

First, he got down on his knees in front of Aoba, who had his back against the wall and his fist in his mouth, and swallowed him down to the hilt until he was begging. "Not yet," he said, when Aoba asked to be fucked.

Then he coaxed his twin onto his knees, chest down and head on folded arms while he licked him slowly, hands bruisingly hard on Aoba's hips. "Not yet," he said, even though Aoba was shaking and crying and swore he couldn't take it any more.

He kissed Aoba so hard he saw stars as he worked one, then two, then three, then four fingers into him, all the while moving at an excruciatingly slow pace. When Aoba asked, this time, he rested his raven head onto his twin's shoulder. Finally, he said, "Okay."

Sei fucked him flat on his back above the covers, thighs so close to his head it hurt. Thin sunlight was streaming in from the window, broad daylight around them; when Aoba peeled his eyes open, mid-moan, to peer up at his brother, Sei stared right back, cheeks flushed and lids low. He kissed him open-mouthed and swallowed the cries he made when he came.

After, they lay together in the complete daylight, fingers the only things touching, and only barely. Aoba decided something very suddenly then. Whatever this was- whatever it was bound to become down the road- they didn't need to label things. Sei was his brother, the person he cared most about in this world. And-

"I love you," Aoba said, in the broad daylight, more implications behind those three words than he'd ever meant before. He didn't have to look to know that Sei was smiling.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> now only your force is moving my feet   
> pulling me on with you restlessly   
> all I feel's at home / skin & bone


End file.
